k_tvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
「Solution」/CustomiZ Lyrics
RoK_ED_Solution_Cover.png Kanji = So They say “We are the dead” So They say “We are the dead” So They say “We are the dead” But We live Love 夢見ちゃって馬鹿に ハマらなくてスポイル (くだらねぇ) 人並みの人生 俺には届かなくて (なってねぇ) 語られ決められた 行方 誰にも見えてる答え 越えて こんな支配のルールに 異 異 異 異 繋がり無くなって どうでもいいなんて 冷えて消えた 俺たちの約束 your time fear bye 不燃性な澱が溜まって 崩壊起こす危険な炎 すれ違った解 夢がほどけて 重なっていくCRY 一人で泣いて 癒えない傷抱え 壊していく May hear your soul 虚ろな世界 Say What you need 欠けゆく絆 見失うことなく 魂に問え 尖って泣いて非凡気取ったこのスタイル (嘘くせぇ) 皆と同じ生き方も送れなくて (仕方ねぇ) 仕組まれ作られた迷路 誰もが救える偽善壊せ こんなおかしな定めに 異 異 異 異 仲間いなくなって どうでもいいなんて 熱い心 色が褪せた記憶 your time fear bye 色とりどりの花散って 奈落を砕く破滅の剣 透明になったwhy 世界を受け入れ 戦いの声 新しい風 誰にも気づかれず 掴んでいく May hear your soul 冷たい未来 Say What you need 消えてく祈り 足掻き叫び吠え 魂に問え すれ違った解 重なっていくCRY 癒えない傷抱え 壊していく May hear your soul 虚ろな世界 Say What you need 欠けゆく絆 見失うことなく 魂に問え 透明になったwhy 世界を受け入れ 戦いの声 新しい風 誰にも気づかれず 掴んでいく May hear your soul 冷たい未来 Say What you need 消えてく祈り 足掻き叫び吠え 魂に問え |-|Romaji = So They say “We are the dead” So They say “We are the dead” So They say “We are the dead” But We live Love yume michatte baka ni hamaranakute supoiru (kudaranee) hitonami no jinsei ore ni ha todonakute (nattenee) katarare kimerareta yukue darenimo mieteru kotae koete konna shihai no ruuru ni I I I I tsunagari nakunatte dou demo ii nante hiete kieta oretachi no yakusoku your time fear bye funen sei na ori ga tamatte houkai okosu kiken na hono surechigatta kai yume ga hodokete kasanatte iku CRY hitori de naite ienai kizu kakae kowashite iku May hear your soul utsuro na sekai Say What you need kake yuku kizuna miushinau koto naku tamashii ni toe togatte naite hibon kidotta kono sutairu (uso kusee) mina to onaji ikikata mo okurenakute (shikatanee) shikumare tsukurareta meiro daremo ga sukueru gizen kowase konna okashina sadame ni I I I I nakama inaku natte dou demo ii nante atsui kokoro iro ga aseta kioku your time fear bye irotoridori no hana chitte naraku o kudaku hametsu no furuki toumei ni natta why sekai o ukeire tatakai no koe atarashii kaze darenimo kidzuka rezu tsukande iku May hear your soul tsumetai mirai Say What you need kieteku inori agaki sakebi hoe tamashii ni toe surechigatta kai kasanatte iku CRY ienai kizu kakae kowashite iku May hear your soul utsuro na sekai Say What you need kake yuku kizuna miushinau koto naku tamashii ni toe toumei ni natta why sekai o ukeire tatakai no koe atarashii kaze darenimo kidzuka rezu tsukande iku May hear your soul tsumetai mirai Say What you need kieteku inori agaki sakebi hoe tamashii ni toe |-|Englisch = So They say:　”We are the dead” So They say:　”We are the dead” So They say:　”We are the dead” But we live love. I’m having a dream, but it’s spoiled ’cause I just can’t get into it. (So stupid!) I’m just not someone who can live a normal life… (Just not makin’ it!) To the outcome of stories pre-determined, Then beyond the answer everyone sees, I’ll face this dominating rule and say NO NO NO NO! I can’t believe I’m okay with losing all my connections. Frozen and faded is our promise: Your time, fear: bye! An incombustible stagnation builds up, With a dangerous flame bringing the collapse! A solution missed… as the dream comes unwound. Cries building up… while I cry alone. Carrying unhealing wounds, I go on breaking! I may hear your soul, in this empty world, So say what you need!　Our bonds are fading… Never losing sight – pose these questions to your soul! On edge, in tears, pretending this style is rare… (Lookin’ so fake!) I’m unable to live the same way as everyone else… (I’ve got no choice!) Within a maze made calculatingly, Breaking this hypocrisy that claims it can save everyone, I’ll face this ridiculous fate and say NO NO NO NO! I can’t believe I’m okay with losing all my companions. A passionate heart… memories of faded color… Your time, fear: bye! Flowers in a myriad of colors fall – A blade of destruction crushing hell… The “why” has turned transparent – so I accept this world: The shouts of war and a new wind! Unnoticed by anyone, I continue to grasp it! I may hear your soul, in this cold future, So say what you need! Your prayer is fading… Scrape, scream, and howl – pose these questions to your soul! A solution missed…. Cries building up… Carrying unhealing wounds, I go on breaking! I may hear your soul, in this empty world, So say what you need!　Our bonds are fading… Never losing sight – pose these questions to your soul! The “why” has turned transparent – so I accept this world: The shouts of war and a new wind! Unnoticed by anyone, I continue to grasp it! I may hear your soul, in this cold future, So say what you need! Your prayer is fading… Scrape, scream, and howl – pose these questions to your soul!